


My roommate’s boyfriend is staying over so can I please sleep on your floor AU

by orphan_account



Series: AUs from Tumblr [1]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Aus I found on tumblr, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2678225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hopefully you didn't have to sleep in the hallway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My roommate’s boyfriend is staying over so can I please sleep on your floor AU

**Author's Note:**

> I don't remember if Dan was in a dorm or not, so bear with me. I haven't watched Grumps in a while because of bad wifi (I'm a library), but I wanted to welcome Kevin to the Grumps! Anyway, enjoy this one and stay tuned for more. (These are probably going to be shorter than my regular fics)

"Hey, sorry this is last minute, but Lance is coming over and I was wondering if you could, you know, leave for the night." Your roommate, Connie, gushed out as she saw you. You rolled your eyes, but you nodded. 

"Just let me get some of my stuff." You sighed and headed towards your room. This was going to be a fun night. 

 

You had lost count of how many doors you had knocked on, but nobody had answered. 

"Oh my god, I'm going to have to sleep in the hallway." You muttered to yourself. You reached up and knocked on another door, and to your surprise, somebody answered. He was a lanky guy with wild hair, and a strong smell of weed came from his dorm. 

"Hey, how can I help you?" He asked, a hazy smile forming on his face. Well, this was your last resort. 

"My roommate has her boyfriend over, and I was wondering if I could sleep on your floor or something." You said to him, and he stepped aside from his door. 

"Sure, but you can have the bed, and I'll take the couch." He said, and he let out a small laugh. 

"Can't let a pretty girl sleep on the floor can I?" He said as he lead you to his bed. It was just as you suspected, clothes everywhere, bag of chips, but his bed was clean. 

"Thank you so much." You said to him, and you gave him a smile. 

"No problem." He said, and he started walking back towards the couch. 

"Oh, and if you want something to smoke, I have some to spare." He said, and he winked. Well, might as well try it once, just to try it. 

"Actually, I will take you up on that offer." You said, and you both sat down in front of each other on the floor. He had a bong, a bag of what you presumed was weed, and some chips. 

"Let's get this party started, shall we?" He asked and you nodded. You have a story to tell Connie when you get back in the morning.


End file.
